fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Barbossa
Captain Hector Barbossa'' (*1676 in England, ✝''1727 auf der Isla de Muerta, wiederbelebt durch Tia Dalma 1728, ''✝''1751 bei Poseidons Grab''Für alle Lebensdaten siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik)'' ist ein Pirat, Piratenfürst des Kaspischen Meeres und Rivale von Jack Sparrow. Barbossa ist der Antagonist im Film Fluch der Karibik. Ab Am Ende der Welt ist er jedoch zu den Protagonisten zu rechnen. BiografieDer Absatz „Fremde Gezeiten“ „Salazars Rache“ und „Aussehen“ beruhen ganz auf den Text von fanfiktion.de (Autor Gundolf). Stand 11. Februar 2018./25. März 2018/12. März 2018 Jugend Schon als Kind war er ein aggressiver Alleingänger. Er hatte nur wenige Freunde und suchte mit jedem Streit, der ihn nicht respektierte. Zum ersten Mal auf See war er mit 14 JahrenVortrag von Geoffrey Rush in den Extras der DVD zu Fluch der Karibik Teil "Barbossa".. Die Fahrt dauerte ein Jahr, jedoch durfte er währenddessen nichts weiter machen als das Deck zu putzen und zu kochen. Schon lange hat er davon geträumt, sein eigener Herr zu sein und niemandem zu gehorchen. Diese Eigenschaft führte dazu, dass Hector sich immer wieder mit seinen Vorgesetzten anlegte. So auch mit Captain Jack Sparrow. Im Alter von 16 Jahren riss er ohne jegliches Gepäck aus und trat einer englischen Piratencrew bei. Später wurde er Captain der Cobra und wurde Piratenfürst des Kaspischen Meeres. Eines Tages wurde die Cobra von Gegnern des Hohen Rates der Bruderschaft zerstört.The Price of Freedom Beitritt zur Crew der Black Pearl Barbossa trat zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt in die Crew der Black Pearl unter dem Kommando von Jack Sparrow ein und wurde zum Ersten Maat. Nach zwei Jahren plante Barbossa mit dem Großteil der Crew eine Meuterei und ließ Jack auf die Rumschmugglerinsel bringen. Jack bekam wie üblich eine Pistole mit einer Kugel, um sich selbst zu erschießen, die er sich aber für Barbossa aufhob. Nachdem sie Jack zurückgelassen hatten, der zuvor die Position der Isla de Muerta preisgegeben hatte, auf der sich der Schatz befand, reiste Barbossa mit seiner Crew zur Insel, um das Aztekengold an sich zu bringen. Sie fanden den Schatz und gaben alles aus, bis sie erkannten, dass der Schatz verflucht war und sie von nun an Untote waren. Als Folge des Fluchs konnten sie ihren Durst und Hunger nicht stillen. Im Mondlicht wurden sie zu Skeletten. So suchten sie alle Aztekengold-Medaillons wieder zusammen und fanden 881 von 882. Sie gaben das Gold wieder in die Truhe zurück und opferten alle etwas von ihrem Blut, um den Fluch aufzuheben. Doch ohne das fehlende Medaillon, das Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner zugefallen war, und sein Blut konnte der Fluch nicht gebrochen werden. Da Stiefelriemen-Bill von Barbossa wegen seiner Opposition gegen die Meuterei an eine Kanone gebunden und in den Tiefen des Meeres versenkt worden war, er sein Medaillon aber an sein Kind geschickt hatte, suchten sie die nächsten acht Jahre nach dem letzten noch fehlenden Medaillon und nach seinem Träger, Stiefelriemen-Bills einzigem Kind. Fluch der Karibik Captain Barbossa und seine Crew entführen während eines Angriffs auf Port Royal die Gouverneurstochter Elizabeth Swann. Sie gibt sich als Elizabeth Turner aus, um ihre Identität zu verschleiern. Da Barbossa Stiefelriemen-Bills einziges Kind braucht, um seinen Fluch loszuwerden, bringt er Elizabeth in dem Glauben, sie sei dieses Kind, zur Isla de Muerta, wo eine große Truhe voller Aztekengold liegt. In der Hoffnung, den Fluch loszuwerden, schneidet Barbossa mit einer Steinklinge in Elizabeths Hand, wodurch der Fluch hätte aufgehoben sein sollen. Als die Crew nicht weiß, ob sie wieder richtig leben, zieht Barbossa eine Pistole und schießt Pintel ins Herz, um dies zu prüfen. Weil der Fluch wegen des falschen Bluts nicht gebrochen ist, kommt es beinahe zu einer Meuterei. Wütend darüber, erst jetzt von Elizabeth die Wahrheit zu erfahren, schlägt er sie so, dass sie vom Beuteberg stürzt. Durch seine aufgebrachte Crew abgelenkt, bemerkt er zu spät, dass Elizabeth zusammen mit dem Will und dem Medaillon flüchtet. Er und die Crew verfolgen sie und nehmen sie gefangen. Will macht Barbossa einen Deal und er lässt Jack und Elizabeth frei. Jedoch setzt er sie auf der einsamen Insel, auf der Barbossa Jack schon einmal zurückgelassen hatte, aus. Dank eines von Elizabeth entzündeten großen Feuers werden die beiden bald von der Royal Navy entdeckt und können zu Barbossa zurückgelangen. Jack gibt vor, Barbossas Crew beitreten zu wollen, woraufhin eine Diskussion zwischen Barbossa und Jack über die genauen Bedingungen beginnt. Nachdem sie sich geeinigt haben, dass Jack Captain der Black Pearl wird, wenn er unter Barbossas Flagg segelt, ihm 25% seiner Beute abtritt und ihm einen Hut kauft, entsendet Barbossa den Hauptteil seiner Leute, um die HMS Dauntless zu erobern, de vor der Küste liegt. Jack und Will - letzterer als Gefangener - bleiben mit Barbossa und drei seiner Männer in der Schatzhöhle zurück. Jack nutzt seine Beredsamkeit, um Barbossa abzulenken und Will zu befreien. Es kommt zum Kampf, in den auch Elizabeth eingreift, die Will zu Hilfe kommen will. Während Will und Elizabeth ebenfalls gegen ein paar Leute der Crew kämpfen, wirft Jack Will eines der Medaillons zu, das er zuvor aus der Truhe entwendet hat, und erschießt kurz darauf Barbossa. Will lässt die Medaillons in die Truhe fallen, woraufhin der Fluch aufgelöst wird und Barbossa stirbt. Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Ende von Fluch der Karibik 2 wird Barbossa von Tia Dalma/Calypso wieder zum Leben erweckt, um dabei zu helfen, Jack Sparrow aus dem Reich von Davy Jones zurück zu holen und Cutler Beckett zu besiegen. Am Ende der Welt Barbossa verbündet sich mit Will, Elizabeth und der Crew der Black Pearl, um Jack aus Davy Jones' Locker zu retten. Tia Dalma ist ebenfalls mit von der Partie. Barbossa sieht augenscheinlich – letztlich nur zeitweilig – darüber hinweg, dass Elizabeth, Jack und Will eigentlich seine Feinde sind. Um das Ende der Welt zu erreichen – das Tor zum Locker – benötigt Barbossa nautische Karten, die Sao Feng gehören, dem Piratenfürsten von Singapur. Während eines Treffens mit Feng gestehen Elizabeth und Hector ein, dass sie planen, Jack Sparrow zurückzuholen. Sao Feng ist wütend über Wills vorausgegangenen Versuch, die Karten zu stehlen, er lässt sich aber nach einem Angriff der East India Trading Company auf sein Badehaus doch überreden, die Karten und ein Schiff auszuleihen – allerdings erst nach einer geheimen Abmachung mit Will. Barbossa und die Crew segeln bis ans Ende der Welt, erreichen schließlich Davy Jones' Locker. Dort finden sie Jack Sparrow und die Black Pearl. Jack ist wenig erfreut, ausgerechnet von jenen gerettet zu werden, die in der Vergangenheit versucht haben, ihn zu töten – oder es gar gelungen ist. Sparrow ist schließlich bereit, mit ihnen zu kommen, streitet sich aber ständig mit Barbossa darum, wer Captain ist. Während sie nach einem Ausweg aus dem Locker suchen, gehen Jack und Hector ein zerbrechliches Bündnis ein, als Jack hört, dass Cutler Beckett im Besitz von Davy Jones' Herz ist und dabei ist, die Piraterie zu vernichten. Aber als Jack erfährt, dass jener, der das Herz von Davy Jones durchbohrt, unsterblich wird, setzt er seinen eigenen Kurs. Zurück in der Welt der Lebenden, sichtet die Crew Land und stoppt, um Vorräte zu ergänzen. Weil sie einander misstrauen, gehen beide Captains mit dem Proviantkommando an Land und überlassen Will vorübergehend das Kommando, ohne zu ahnen, dass er ein geheimes Abkommen mit Sao Feng hat. Während sie an Land sind, finden sie den toten Kraken, den Jones auf Befehl von Beckett getötet hat. Barbossa sagt Sparrow, dass sie beide als zwei der neun Piratenfürsten den Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft aufsuchen müssen, der sich in Schiffbruch-Bay trifft, aber Jack weigert sich, weil er nach der Unsterblichkeit suchen will. Ein überraschend eloquenter Barbossa drängt Jack, über den Tellerrand seiner eigenen Interessen hinauszuschauen und das höhere Gut zu betrachten, indem er ihm sagt, dass die Piraterie kurz vor der Ausrottung steht und es wenig Ehre oder Nutzen hat, der letzte Pirat zu sein; ihn würde das gleiche Schicksal treffen wie den Kraken – als Letzter seiner Art. Sao Feng trifft auf seinem Kriegsschiff Empress ein, beansprucht die Pearl und betrügt damit Will. Barbossa handelt einen neuen Deal mit Feng aus, indem er ihm erzählt, Calypso sei an Bord der Pearl, gefangen in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. In dem Glauben, Elizabeth sei die Meeresgöttin Calypso, verlangt Feng sie im Austausch gegen die Black Pearl. Zornig über Wills Verrat stimmt Elizabeth zu, mit Sao Feng zu gehen, um die Crew zu schützen. Will wird in die Brig geworfen, als Jack und Hector Kurs auf Schiffbruch-Bay nehmen, nachdem sie den ebenfalls eingetroffenen Davy Jones und Lord Beckett entkommen sind. Beim Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft schlägt Barbossa vor, Calypso aus ihrer menschlichen Form zu befreien, damit sie ihnen hilft, gegen Beckett zu kämpfen. Die anderen Piratenfürsten sind dagegen, weil sie die Macht der Göttin und ihre Vergeltung fürchten. Sie erwarten Sao Fengs Ankunft, doch es ist Elizabeth, die an seiner Statt erscheint. Feng, der im Kampf gegen Davy Jones gefallen ist, hat Elizabeth vor seinem Tod noch zum neuen Captain thumb|Barbossa mit Elizabeth und Jack beim Hohen Rat der Bruderschaftder Empress ''und zu seinem Nachfolger als Piratenfürst von Singapur und dem Südchinesischen Meer gemacht. Die Diskussion über die Varianten Freilassung von Calypso, Rückzug in die Festung oder Krieg gegen Beckett und Jones zu führen, mündet in handgreifliche Auseinandersetzungen. Gemäß dem Piratenkodex, so Barbossa, kann aber nur ein König der Piraten den Krieg erklären. Auf Jacks Antrag schreiten die Piratenfürsten zur Wahl. Wohl wissend, dass die Piratenfürsten stets sich selbst wählen, stimmt Jack für Elizabeth und durchbricht damit ein uraltes Patt. „König“ Elizabeth erklärt den Krieg. Als die Piraten Vorbereitungen für den Kampf treffen, füllt sich der Horizont mit Becketts ungeheurer Armada. Barbossa, der den anderen Piratenfürsten ihre Insignien trickreich abgeluchst hat, befreit in einem Ritual Calypso. Er fleht um ihre Hilfe, doch Calypso weigert sich, jenen zu helfen, die sie gefangen hielten und formt in ihrem Zorn einen gigantischen Mahlstrom Barbossa führt die ''Black Pearl in die Schlacht gegen die Flying Dutchman. Während des Gefechtes vermählt er Elizabeth und Will. Wenig später verwundet Davy Jones Will tödlich. Jack, der sich Jones’ Herz geschnappt hat, hilft dem sterbenden Will, es zu durchbohren, Jones zu töten und selbst der unsterbliche Captain der Flying Dutchman zu werden. Nach Becketts Niederlage kapert Barbossa erneut die Black Pearl und lässt Jack und Gibbs (wieder) in Tortuga zurück. Die Crew protestiert nur zurückhaltend dagegen, dass Jack schon wieder ausgesetzt wurde und verlangt von Barbossa, ihnen die Position des neuen Ziels mitzuteilen, was die Meuterei widerspiegelt, die Barbossa zum Captain der Black Pearl machte. Barbossa ist einverstanden und entrollt die Karte – nur um zu entdecken, dass Jack das Zentrum der Karte entfernt hat … Fremde Gezeiten Barbossa tritt als Freibeuter in die Royal Navy von König George II. ein, um eine Expedition zum Jungbrunnen zu leiten. Er lässt verlauten, dass die Black Pearl zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Film von der Queen Anne’s Revenge unter dem Kommando von Blackbeard angegriffen wurde. Augenscheinlich hat Blackbeard das Schiff irgendwie zum Leben erweckt und veranlasst, sich gegen seine Crew zu richten. Barbossa glaubt sein Schiff zerstört und nimmt an, der einzige Überlebende der Mannschaft zu sein. Der Untergang des Schiffes kostete ihn ein Bein, weshalb Barbossa nun ein Holzbein hat. Als Grund dafür, dass er der Piraterie entsagt hat und in die Royal Navy eingetreten ist, gibt er an, dass ihm ein „nettes Ruhestandspaket“ angeboten wurde. Erst später wird bekannt, dass er die Loyalität gegenüber dem König nur vorgeschoben ist und er seine Position tatsächlich dafür nutzen will, Rache an Blackbeard zu nehmen. Ausgesandt vom König, den Jungbrunnen vor den Spaniern zu finden, kommandiert Barbossa die HMS Providence, fügt Joshamee Gibbs gewaltsam seiner Crew hinzu und verfolgt die Queen Anne’s Revenge, auf der Blackbeard und Jack Sparrow sind. Sein Schiff wird bald darauf von den Meerjungfrauen zerstört, die verbleibende Crew setzt den Weg zum Jungbrunnen zu Fuß fort. Barbossa holt Sparrow am Wrack von Ponce de Léons Flaggschiff Santiago ein. Sie beschließen, sich zu verbünden. Nachdem sie die von den Spaniern die Kelche beschafft haben, die für das Ritual am Jungbrunnen benötigt werden, führt Sparrow Blackbeards Crew zum Jungbrunnen, wo Barbossa und seine Leute eine Falle vorbereitet haben. Im darauffolgenden Kampf führt Barbossa seine Rache aus, indem er Blackbeard mit einem vergifteten Schwert in den Rücken sticht. Dann erklärt er Blackbeards magisches Schwert und dessen Schiff, die Queen Anne’s Revenge, zu seinem Eigentum und bietet Blackbeards Crew und seiner eigenen an, ihm zu folgen. Einmal an Bord der Queen Anne’s Revenge, löst er alle Verbindungen zur Krone und kehrt zu seinen Wurzeln, der Piraterie, zurück. Er steuert Tortuga an und ahnt nicht, dass die Black Pearl gar nicht zerstört, sondern von Blackbeard nur geschrumpft wurde und sich nun wieder in Jacks Besitz befindet. Salazars Rache Captain Hector Barbossa hat inzwischen eine eigene Flotte von zehn Schiffen, ist durch die Beute reich geworden und pflegt an Bord seines Flaggschiffs, der Queen Anne’s Revenge, den Lebensstil eines wohlhabenden Mannes (eigentlich müsste er als Commodore Barbossa bekannt sein …). Er speist in der Kapitänskajüte des Schiffes zur Musik eines Kammerorchesters gepflegt mit einer Gabel – auch wenn er sie gelegentlich dazu benutzt, sich nebenbei unter der Perücke zu kratzen. Während er sein Leben genießt, werden drei seiner Schiffe von dem ebenso gefürchteten wie untoten Piratenjäger Capitán Salazar aufgebracht und vernichtet. Murtogg und Mullroy, die sich ihm in Am Ende der Welt angeschlossen hatten, berichten ihrem Captain davon. Weil er über gute Beziehungen zu den britischen Behörden verfügt, geht er an Land und befragt die im Gefängnis einsitzende – echte – Hexe Shansa, die erkennt, dass er vor Salazar Angst hat, die ihm wahrsagt, dass Jack mit Carina auf der Suche nach dem Dreizack des Poseidon ist und ihm durch Zauberei Jacks Kompass verschafft, mit dessen Hilfe er Salazar zu Jack führen kann. Barbossa ist kein Feigling. Er läuft mit der Queen Anne’s Revenge aus und stellt sich Salazar. Als die Silent Mary die Queen Anne’s Revenge angreift und sie verschlingen will, ruft Barbossa nach Salazar und sagt ihm, er wisse, dass er auf der Jagd nach Jack sei und könne ihm helfen. Salazar ist zunächst skeptisch, lässt viele von Barbossas Männer umbringen, bis der ihm verspricht, bis zum Sonnenaufgang werde der Piratenjäger Jacks habhaft sein oder er könne Barbossas eigenes Leben haben. Salazar erklärt ihm, weshalb er Jack so hasst: Sein Vater und sein Großvater waren von Piraten umgebracht worden. Deshalb beschloss er, als er noch Capitán der Armada Española war, der Piratenplage ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu machen. Dutzende von Schiffen hatte er schon versenkt (und eventuelle Überlebende erschießen lassen), als sich die Piraten zusammentaten, um ihn zu vernichten. Doch der Kampfkraft seiner Silent Mary konnte keiner widerstehen. Eine ganze Flotte hatte er bereits vernichtet – aber die Wicked Wench, die spätere Black Pearl, damals noch unter dem Kommando eines anderen Captains, setzte sich im Rauch anderer Schiffe ab. Aus dem Krähennest rief ihn Jack, der „wie ein kleiner Sperling“ dort herumflatterte und ihm spöttisch anbot, ihn am Leben zu lassen, wenn er sich ergäbe. Salazar hatte Befehl gegeben, die Wicked Wench zu verfolgen, Jack hatte sie auf das Tor des Teufelsdreiecks zugesteuert, hatte von seinen Männern Trossen um die kleinen Felsinseln an Backbord legen lassen und hatte damit eine 180-Grad-Wende auf engstem Raum hinbekommen, die Salazar mit seiner Silent Mary nicht gelungen war. So waren sie ins Teufelsdreieck gefahren, wo das Schiff explodierte und die gesamte Mannschaft eigentlich tötete, doch blieben sie als Untote im Dreieck gefangen, und Salazar schwor Rache. Er nimmt die noch lebende Hälfte der Crew, darunter auch Mullroy und Murtogg, mit Barbossa auf die Silent Mary, die Queen Anne’s Revenge wird vernichtet. Gegen Morgen wird Salazar ungeduldig, doch Barbossa kann ihn damit begütigen, dass sie sich auf den Sonnenaufgang geeinigt hatten – und die Sonne sei noch nicht aufgegangen. Tatsächlich kommt die Dying Gull mit Sonnenaufgang in Sicht. Salazar lässt untote Haie aussetzen, die das Beiboot der Dying Gull, in dem Jack, Henry und Carina sitzen, angreifen. Er selbst und seine Männer rennen über das Wasser, aber weil Jack einen der Haie mit einem Enterhaken als Zugtier nutzen kann, können sie ihn nicht erwischen. An Land können sie nicht. Außer sich vor Zorn will Salazar den Rest von Barbossas Crew töten, aber Hector gelingt es erneut, den untoten Capitán davon zu überzeugen, dass er und seine verbliebenen Männer seine einzige Chance seien, Jack in die Finger zu kriegen. Salazar gibt nach und lässt Hector und seine Männer an Land in der Annahme, dass sie ihm Jack liefern werden. Doch Barbossa hat andere Pläne. In Hangman’s Bay kommen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Jacks Zwangsverheiratung zu verhindern, die Pierre Kelly, ein guter alter Feind von Jack, mit seiner verwitweten Schwester arrangieren will. Murtogg und Mullroy wollen mit Jacks Auslieferung ihren Hals retten, aber Barbossa sagt, er werde sich an Salazar rächen, denn der habe ihm die Herrschaft über das Meer entrissen. Die wolle er sich zurückholen. Auf den Einwand, sie hätten ja kein Schiff, sagt Barbossa: „Wir haben eins – und es ist das schnellste im Ozean. Die Black Pearl.“ Er zeigt mit dem Schwert Tritons auf Jacks Rockseite, sticht hindurch und zerbricht damit die Flasche, in der die Black Pearl immer noch steckt. Daraus befreit, nimmt sie zunächst eine ordentliche Modellschiffsgröße an. Hector wirft sie ins Meer mit den Worten: „Sie braucht die See!“ Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis die Black Pearl zu alter Schönheit heranwächst. Jack Sparrow allerdings findet sich an den Fockmast gefesselt wieder. Es gibt nur für einen Captain Platz auf der Black Pearl – und das will Hector sein. Gemeinsam nehmen sie die Suche nach dem Dreizack wieder auf. Henry überredet Barbossa, Carina einfach zu vertrauen. Er müsse nicht verstehen, was sie tut. Hector geht darauf ein und lässt die junge Frau ans Steuer. Nachdem Henry sich in den Ausguck verabschiedet hat, sieht Barbossa das Buch, das sie für die Kursermittlung benutzt und meint, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er spricht sie darauf an, sagt, er kenne dieses Buch. Da sei doch ein Rubin auf dem Deckel gewesen … Sie ist erstaunt, dass er das weiß, denn der Rubin ist inzwischen fort (wo steckt der? Jack? Der Affe?). Sie sagt ihm dieses Buch sei ihre einzige Verbindung zu ihrem Vater, der sicher gewollt habe, dass sie damit den Dreizack findet. Das Buch sei ihr als einziger Besitz in ein Waisenheim mitgegeben worden. Hector fragt sie nach ihrem Namen. Sie sagt ihm, sie sei nach dem Sternbild Kiel des Schiffs benannt, worauf er sagt: „Dann heißt du vermutlich Carina.“ Sie sieht ihn verblüfft an, bestätigt „Ja, Carina Smyth“, und fragt: „Dann kennt auch Ihr die Sterne?“ Er sagt ihr, er sei ein Captain und kenne als solcher die Sterne, die ihn heimführten. Er verlässt das Achterdeck und geht bis kurz vor das Vorderkastell, wo er auf den Kompass sieht. Dessen „Nordpfeil“ weist auf Carina. Jack, der das Gespräch gehört hat, meint: „Smyth ist kein seltener Name. Gab es da nicht mal jemanden in unserem Bekanntenkreis, die Smyth hieß. Der Name liegt mir auf der Zunge …“ Hector bremst ihn mit dem Schwert aus und warnt ihn, er solle lieber den Mund halten, sonst sei er seine Zunge los. Jack macht ihm klar, dass er nichts mehr für einen Handel mit den Toten hätte, wenn er ihn umbrächte und nennt den Namen Margaret. Hector räumt das letztlich ein, fragt, was Jack für sein Schweigen haben wolle. Er will die Pearl, 216 Fass Rum – und den Affen, um ihn zu verspeisen. Hector sagt ihm, dass Margaret tot war und er das Kind in ein Heim gegeben habe. Er habe gehofft, dass der Rubin ihr ein Leben ermöglichen könnte und er sie nie wiedersehe. Er habe sich aber nie vorstellen können, dass sie sich mit dem „Gekritzel“ ein eigenes Leben aufbauen könne. Jack wundert sich laut, wie jemand, der so hässlich sei, eine solche Schönheit zustande brächte. Hector meint, dass Carina zum Glück nie glauben werde, dass so ein Schweinehund wie er vom selben Fleisch und Blut sein könne. Als die Navy sie in der Nacht einholt und es zum Kampf mit Salazars Schiff kommt, weist Barbossa Carina an, den Kurs zu halten und sich nicht beirren zu lassen. Das Sternbild hat sie inzwischen gefunden, das sie zu der Insel führen kann. Es steht hoch am Himmel, weshalb die Insel südlich des Äquators sein muss (das Sternbild Kiel des Schiffs ist ein Bild der südlichen Hemisphäre und ist auf der Nordhalbkugel erst ab dem 15. Breitengrad überhaupt sichtbar). Jack weicht in diesem Kampf auf die aus den Seiten der Schiffe ragenden Kanonen aus, um dem rachsüchtigen Salazar zu entwischen, muss sich zwischendurch auch der Galionsfigur der Silent Mary erwehren, während Carina die Insel als dunklen Umriss gegen das Sternenlicht sehen kann und darauf zusteuert. Die beiden Schiffe laufen auf die Insel zu. Salazars Erster Maat erkennt, dass sie kurz vor Landberührung sind, die sie alle vernichten würde und ruft die Untoten auf die Silent Mary zurück. Die Schiffe trennen sich, Jack kann auf die Black Pearl flüchten, aber Henry gerät in die Hände der Untoten. Die Black Pearl läuft auf den Felsen auf. Im ersten Morgenlicht erstrahlen tausende von Edelsteinen auf den dunklen Felsen der Insel, die Carina als präzises Abbild des Sternenhimmels erkennt – und auch mit einem Blick sieht, dass ein Stern fehlt. Sie, Barbossa und Jack gehen von Bord und suchen nach dem fehlenden Stern, der sich als eine Druse von Rubinkristallen erweist und nicht strahlt. „Wieso strahlt er nicht?“, fragt Carina. Barbossa holt aus der Tasche den Rubin, der einst auf dem Buchdeckel war, gibt ihn ihr und sagt: „Vollende es!“ Als sie den Rubin einsetzt, strahlt auch dieser Stern auf, doch nicht er allein, sondern eine Rubinkombination, die exakt den Teil des Sternbildes Carina darstellt, der auf dem Buchdeckel eingeprägt ist und zum Meer hin weist. Im Moment des Aufstrahlens wird der Dreizack aktiviert, ein Erdbeben erschüttert das Eiland, das Meer teilt sich wie mit dem Lineal gezogen und bildet einen tiefen Spalt bis zum Meeresboden, der sich auch auf die Insel fortsetzt. Carina und Jack stürzen den Abhang hinunter und gelangen auf den trockengelegten Meeresboden. Dort gehen sie weiter, bis sie an eine Felsformation gelangen, die Jack als „Poseidons Grab“ bezeichnet. Dort steht aufrecht ein korallenartiges Gebilde mit drei schräg abfallend angeordneten Spitzen, dessen verdicktes transparentes Zentrum in allen möglichen Farben schillert – Poseidons Dreizack.thumb|220px|Barbossa stürzt in die Tiefe|leftBarbossa, der auf der Insel zurückgeblieben ist, kehrt auf die Black Pearl zurück und folgt auf der Kante eines Meeresgrabens Jack und Carina, die am Meeresgrund auf den Dreizack zugehen. Als es zur Auseinandersetzung mit Salazar und seinen Leuten kommt, lässt er sich auf dem Anker fieren und kann Jack, Henry und Carina bergen. Carina rutscht auf der Klettertour die Ankerkette hinauf ab, kann aber gerade noch von Barbossa aufgefangen werden. Dabei sieht sie eine Tätowierung auf seinem rechten Unterarm: den Teil des Sternbildes Kiel des Schiffs, der auf dem Buchdeckel ist. Ihr wird schlagartig klar, dass Barbossa ihr Vater sein muss. Sie fragt ihn: „Was bin ich für Euch?“, und er antwortet mit einem unerwartet liebevollen Lächeln: „Ein Schatz!“ Er erkennt, dass Salazar und einige seiner Männer sich die Ankerkette ebenfalls hocharbeiten. Er weist Carina an: „Festhalten!“, und führt ihre Hand von seiner an die Ankerkette, klaut mit einem schnellen Griff Henry den Säbel und lässt sich fallen, Salazar und die Seinen mit sich reißend, wobei der Chefpiratenjäger mit dem eben gerade wiederhergestellten Kopf krachend auf die Ankerschaufel knallt. Die sich zunehmend schließende Meeresspalte verschluckt die Gestürzten. Carina kann sich vor Schreck kaum halten und wird gerade noch von Henry gepackt. Seine Tochter erweist ihrem Vater, der sich für sie geopfert hat, Ehre, indem sie seinen Namen annimmt. Piratenfürst des Kaspischen Meeres Hector Barbossa ist der Piratenfürst des Kaspischen MeeresThe Pirates Guidelines, S. 10/11, obwohl dieses Binnengewässer keine Verbindung zu anderen Meeren hat und Barbossa den größten Teil seines Lebens außerhalb seines Herrschaftsbereiches verbracht hat. Üblicherweise lässt er sich als Captain titulieren. Sein Status blieb auch nach seinem Tod durch Jack Sparrows Kugel erhalten, da er keinen Nachfolger bestimmen konnte. Beim Vierten Hohen Rat agiert er als Leiter der Versammlung, da er den Vierten Hohen Rat einberufen hat. Barbossa wird unter anderem wegen der Entwendung eines Scheffels Äpfel, Piraterie in der Karibik und dem Kaspischen Meer, Raub des Aztekengoldes, Entführung und Diebstahl im Allgemeinen gesuchtExtras auf der 2. DVD Am Ende der Welt", Der Hohe Rat der Bruderschaf''t.. Die East India Trading Company hat eine Belohnung von 10.000 Guineas↑ http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/pirates/atworldsend für seine Ergreifung oder seinen nachgewiesenen Tod ausgesetzt. Seine „Acht-Reales-Silbermünze“ als Piratenfürst ist Ragettis Holzauge, sein „Jolly Roger“ basiert auf dem des realen Piraten Calico Jack Rackham (in Schwarz ein silberner Totenkopf über gekreuzten, aufwärts gebogenen Entermessern ohne Griffkorb). Persönlichkeit thumb|200px|Jack und Barbossa|left Hector Barbossa ist sehr sarkastisch und egoistisch. Niemand hat über ihn zu herrschen, und er beginnt immer wieder Streit, wenn nicht alles sich so entwickelt, wie er es möchte. Er gibt sich gerne dem Moment, versüßt durch seine Leibspeise, Äpfel, hin. Mit Jack Sparrow befindet sich Barbossa immer wieder im Wettstreit um Beute, Macht und insbesondere die ''Black Pearl, welche sein ganzer Stolz ist. Er besitzt ein kleines Äffchen, welches nach Jack Sparrow, "Jack" getauft wurde. Aussehen Hector Barbossa ist 5’11.5” (1,82 m), hat blaue Augen, gelbliche Augäpfel (was auf allzu viel Rumgenuss und eine deshalb übel mitgenommene Leber hinweist …) und faulige Zähne, denen die Skorbutattacken deutlich anzusehen sind. Sein Haar ist braun mit leicht rötlichem Einschlag, der Bart selbst eher rot als braun (nomen est omen). Er bevorzugt dunkle Kleidung (meist einen schwarzen Rock mit geschlitzten Ärmeln und eine schwarze Hose), zu der er eine rotbraune, bestickte Weste und ein (ehemals) weißes Hemd trägt. Die Knöpfe daran bestehen aus eingeschmolzenem Inka-Silber. Als Kopfbedeckung schätzt er breitrandige Hüte mit großen Federn. Diese Art von Hüten scheint ihm besonders wichtig zu sein, da er in Fluch der Karibik zum einen wütend reagiert, als Jack Sparrow ihm die Federn kappt und nach Jacks Angebot, ihm einen „richtig großen Hut“ zu kaufen, dessen Vorschlag in der Verhandlung zustimmt. Der Ring von Barbossa mit dem Löwenkopf – Das Symbol des Anführers – wurde auf einem venezianischen Schiff erbeutetDas große Piratenhandbuch. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * guter Schwertkämpfer: Barbossa ist ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer, er zieht mit James Norrington gleich nur Will Turner ist besser. * Magie: Mit Blackbeards Schwert kann er die Queen Anne's Revenge und andere Schiffe ohne eine Mannschaft komplett kontrollieren, und er kann den Fluch der Black Pearl brechen und sie zu normaler Größe wachsen lassen. * kurze Unsterblichkeit: Dank des Fluch des Aztekengoldes ist Barbossa für fast zehn Jahre unsterblich. Er ist zu dieser Zeit immun gegen körperliche Schäden und nicht in der Lage zu altern, doch hat er einen unstillbaren Drang zu essen und zu trinken, weshalb er den Fluch brechen will. Hinter den Kulissen *Hector Barbossa wird in Fluch der Karibik, Fluch der Karibik 2, Am Ende der Welt, Fremde Gezeiten und Salazars Rache von Geoffrey Rush verkörpert und von Martin Umbach synchronisiert. *Der Vorname „Hector“ wurde von Fans eingeführt und und von den Autoren offiziell übernommen, weshalb der volle Name Hector Barbossa lautet. *Laut dem Buch „Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean“ kommt Barbossas Mutter aus Irland. *Ursprünglich sollte Barbossa aus Italien stammen und nicht aus England. *Barbossa benutzt die Flagge des berüchtigten Piraten Calico Jack Rackham. *Im Buch „Jack Sparrows neue Abenteuer“ heißt es das Barbossa während der Reise zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend den Rang eines Admirals innehat und nicht den eines Captains. Zitate Galerie ImagesCAUPE99R.jpg Hector_Barbossa_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_1.jpg Hector_Barbossa_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_2.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Barbossa-Familie Kategorie:Barbossas Flotte Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Commodore Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa Kategorie:Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge unter Hector Barbossa Kategorie:Crew der HMS Providence Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Erster Maat Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:Verstorben (Fluch der Karibik) Kategorie:Verstorben (Salazars Rache)